Fever
by Tataahh
Summary: Como dizem: não há dia ruim que não acabe e não há felicidade que não chegue. Continuação de "Bad Day" ou quase isso. :)
1. Chapter 1

Eu não possuo Shinrei Tantei Yakumo

_Na verdade desde quando eu escrevi "Bad Day" eu tinha essa em mente. As duas foram pensadas juntas, mas como não gosto de escrever fanfics muito grandes acabei fazendo separadas. Claro que postar separadas também é uma forma de fazer com que leiam "Bad Day" (me juguem) Mas se não tiver lido também vai conseguir aproveitar. Por mais que eu goste de escrever (e ler) fanfics fofas que não rolam muita coisa, as vezes um beijo é muito esperado. Apesar de ter dito que gosto de escrever apenas oneshots essa acabou se tornando uma twoshots, mas não pretendo demorar a postar, porque odeio esperar quando eu sou a leitora. Bem, espero que gostem._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

É bem como dizem: nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.

É claro que ao acordar sonolento antes das sete da manhã em um dia feio iria dar de cara com um certo urso. É claro que ele iria me fazer perder o dia todo correndo pela cidade ajudando a resolver os problemas dele. E é claro que no final ele iria me largar no meio da rua enquanto chovia como se alguém tivesse jogando baldes de água do céu.

Agora, horas depois, já começava a escurecer e aqui estou eu tremendo e encharcado no meio da rua. Paro num canto em baixo de um toldo e penso em minhas possibilidades. Mesmo que eu saia correndo até o campus, quando eu chegar até meus ossos estarão molhados. Não que eu esteja seco agora, mas esse realmente não é meu pior problema. Me sinto tonto e minha cabeça dói e tenho impressão de que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento. Olho em volta.

Pensando bem, há uma outra opção bem mais próxima. Faço uma careta ao pensar. Seria meio estranho bater na porta de alguém que você só visitou apenas uma vez apesar dela praticamente não sair do seu quarto. Aí de repente você bate na porta do apartamento de uma garota solteira quase à noite e completamente molhado... Pensando bem talvez não seja nada demais, afinal ela sempre está aparecendo. É não é como se ela não tivesse aparecido encharcada também menos de uma semana antes. Suspiro longamente.

Cinco minutos depois eu estou na frente de seu prédio e me preparo para subir. O zelador sorri ao me ver e me cumprimenta. É claro que se lembra de mim de todas as vezes que eu a acompanhei até a porta e da única vez que entrei.

"Deus, você está ensopado! Entre rápido, vai acabar pegando um resfriado. A Ozawa-san está lá em cima, pode subir"

Ele sorri novamente enquanto eu me dirijo ao elevador.

Provavelmente ele é uma das pessoas que deduz de forma incorreta que somos um casal. Claro que somos próximo. Temos a mesma idade, estudamos na mesma universidade, por conta da teimosia dela nos tornamos até amigos. Mas uma relação amorosa era algo muito mais complexo.

Ela provavelmente não sabe, mas é a pessoa mais próxima de mim.

Ao chegar à sua porta ouço um som baixo de música clássica e barulho de panelas batendo. Sinto um cheiro agradável de comida. Suspiro novamente e bato na porta.

"Estou indo!" - ela diz e em seguida abre a porta. É óbvio que ela está aproveitando um sábado de folga em casa. Seu cabelo não está tão arrumado como de costume e está sem um pingo de maquiagem. Está usando um shorts até o meio da coxa, meias três quartos e uma camiseta de manga comprida azul escura surrada. Eu fico impressionado no quanto eu acho essa visão bonita.

"O que houve com você? Achou que seria uma boa ideia encenar Dançando na Chuva?" - Ela devolve as palavras que um dia lhe disse com um sorriso no rosto e me chama para entrar. Enquanto eu tiro meus sapatos na porta sua expressão fica preocupada.

"O que?" - eu me surpreendo quando de repente ela toca meu rosto com gentileza.

"Você está queimando! Por que você está andando por esse temporal com essa febre?!" - ela me faz adentrar mais o pequeno apartamento e corre até seu armário para buscar uma toalha que coloca em minha cabeça.

"Bem, Gotou-san fez o favor de me incluir em seus problemas novamente e acabou me largando na rua quando terminou. Desculpe te incomodar, mas eu estava mais perto daqui e...".

"Não se preocupe com isso" - ela não me deixa terminar e me empurra para a porta de onde deveria ser o banheiro. - "Você precisa de um banho quente e de roupas secas. É uma sorte que eu ainda não tive tempo de devolver as roupas que você me emprestou." - ela vai novamente até o armário e pega uma muda de roupas caprichosamente passadas e me entrega. - "Fique a vontade e se aqueça o jantar está quase pronto".

Eu entrei no banheiro com a estranha impressão de que estava em uma casa de recém-casados. Joguei o pensamento pra longe e me despi para entrar no chuveiro. Tudo no pequeno banheiro lembrava a ela. Os cremes na pia, o shampoo e sabonete que usei que tinham seu cheiro... Quando eu saio do chuveiro para me vestir vi que as roupas que ela me entregou também tinham o cheiro dela. Me repreendi por pensar nisso.

Quando sai do banheiro com uma toalha enxugando meu cabelo, ela sorriu pra mim do balcão da cozinha, mas eu ainda via a preocupação em seus olhos.

"Você precisa enxugar seu cabelo direito, vem aqui!" - ela me fez sentar em uma cadeira e pegou um secador. Com delicadeza ela passava os dedos em meus cabelos enquanto os secava. Eu me vi fechando os olhos e aproveitando como se estivesse recebendo uma carícia, o que, na verdade, eu estava.

"Está com fome?" - ela me perguntou enquanto ainda passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Um pouco" - eu respondo de olhos fechados - "Muita. Na verdade não comi nada desde cedo"

"Não é pra menos que você está tão fraco" - ela diz um pouco contrariada - "Está com febre desde cedo?"

"Não faço ideia" - respondo erguendo as sobrancelhas e a ouço suspirar. Ela desliga o secador e eu quase peço para que ela não tire as mãos de meu cabelo. Minha febre realmente deve estar terrível.

"Pronto" - ela diz olhando para mim. - "Eu fiz sopa, deve ser mais fácil de você comer. Está com tontura?" - ela está realmente preocupada.

"Eu estou bem" - eu digo revirando os olhos. - "Não precisa se dar tanto trabalho, assim que a chuva diminuir um pouco eu vou embora."

"Até parece que eu vou deixar você ir embora com esse tempo e com essa febre." - ela pareceu mais séria ainda. - "A previsão é que essa chuva se torne neve. Você desmaiaria antes de dar uma dúzia de passos. Não seja teimoso uma vez na vida, coma e descanse."

Eu a encarei e ela me encarou de volta confiante. Eu suspirei e sentei à mesa. Ela sorriu e me serviu uma tigela de sopa. Cheirava maravilhosamente.

"Francamente, Yakumo-kun, às vezes você é pior que uma criança!" - ela sorriu e eu a ignorei. Ela se sentou na minha frente e começou a comer. Eu segui seu exemplo. A sopa estava ótima e eu me lembro que sua família tem um restaurante. Ela provavelmente aprendeu a cozinhar muito cedo.

Nós comemos em um silêncio confortável. Essa era uma paz diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Quando eu morava com o tio ele fazia de tudo para passar esse mesmo conforto para mim, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para aceitar. Agora essa garota encrenqueira estava cuidando de mim com tanta atenção que me deixava constrangido. Eu olho para ela enquanto ela come calmamente. Quando eu termino, ela me oferece mais e eu aceito.

"Gotou - san conseguiu o que queria?" - ela me pergunta.

"Aparentemente sim. Fiz minha parte e deixei o resto pra ele. Ele tem que aprender a se virar sozinho." - eu digo e ela sorri. Quando termino de comer desta vez digo que estou satisfeito e ela sorri e se levanta.

"Agora você precisa tomar um remédio" - ela me entrega um comprimido e um copo de água. Eu bebo e ela me indica a cama. - "Agora deite"

Eu tentei discordar, mas estava muito fraco, então ela apenas me fez deitar e me cobriu.

A cama dela era confortável e quente e eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Eu acabei relaxando...

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bem, aí está o primeiro capitulo. Só umas coisas a dizer:_

_-A fanfic tem algumas referencias à Light Novel e eu realmente recomendo a todos que leiam, nem que seja no tradutor do google se você não ler em inglês, porque é muito bom! O fato da família da Haruka ter um restaurante é citado no volume 7 da Novel e é simplesmente genial quando Yakumo conhece o pai dela. Vocês podem ler online aqui translations Atualmente está sendo traduzido o volume 9._

_-Eu geralmente não costumo fazer fanfics com o POV masculino, mas no caso de Yakumo é impossível não fazer. Quando você lê as Light Novel você percebe que quase nada é narrado no POV dele. No volume 8 tem um bom pedaço que mostra tanto dos sentimentos dele que quase te faz gritar! Por isso gosto de mostrar o lado dele da história. Então, espero que eu consiga ser um bom narrador masculino..._

_-Reviews: Sério, tem vários leitores que as vezes vêem a autora pedir reviews e pensa "Nossa, que chatisse." Mas espero que entendam que reviews são muito necessários para que de realmente vontade de escrever. Eu fiquei mais de seis anos sem escrever nada até ler Yakumo e ter vontade novamente. Quando li meus reviews tive ainda mais vontade de escrever e escrevi outra fanfic. Tinha essa ideia na mente há meses e sem um pingo de vontade de escrever, quando hoje eu recebi um review na minha fanfic (também de Yakumo) "About Her" que literalmente me fez chorar e aumentou minha autoestima de uma forma que vocês não podem nem imaginar (eu recebi o review em outro site, mas a fanfic também está postada aqui, então se metade dos elogios que eu recebi forem verdade, vale a pena ler). Então, sim, se puderem eu agradeço imensamente os reviews para saber que estou realmente escrevendo para alguém. Apesar de dizer que não gosto de demorar para postar, vou esperar alguns reviews para postar o segundo capitulo (sem pressão!) Enfim desculpe pelo testo (imagino se leram até o fim...) Amo vocês! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Eis aqui o segundo :) Agradeço a todos os que leram e comentaram o primeiro capitulo, e aos que só leram também, o importante é escrever para alguém._

_Quando eu estava na metade da escrita eu decidi que o POV duplo era necessário, então deu nisso. _

_Espero que aproveitem esse também _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Haruka**_

Ele dormiu quase imediatamente assim que se deitou. Toquei sua testa e percebi que ele estava realmente muito quente. Minha mão vai de sua testa até seus cabelos que eu tiro de seu rosto.

_Yakumo-kun _penso _ainda bem que ele veio até aqui. Se não, com certeza ele estaria sozinho em seu quarto de clube e não se cuidaria de forma correta._

Realmente me surpreendeu bastante quando eu abri a porta e o encontrei. Pensei que com certeza seria algum vizinho, já que o interfone não tinha tocado. Com certeza o porteiro o reconheceu das inúmeras vezes que Yakumo me trouxe em casa.

A primeira coisa que me veio foi que eu estava totalmente sem maquiagem, com o cabelo desarrumado e roupas surrada, mas ele não pareceu prestar atenção.

Eu vou até a cozinha para encher uma tigela com água fria e pego um lenço. Volto par o quarto, sento na beira da cama, umedeço o lenço e seco o suor de sua testa. No mesmo momento em que eu o toco, ele abre os olhos e olha diretamente para mim. Eu olho para ele preocupada.

"Desculpe eu não queria te acordar." – eu digo olhando para ele. - "A sua febre está realmente muito alta. O pano vai ajudar".

Eu coloco a mão em seu pescoço para medir sua temperatura e o sinto estremecer e se afastar de mim assustado. Sinto uma pontada de tristeza. Não é de se espantar que alguém que quase foi estrangulado pela própria mãe quando era apenas uma criança tivesse medo que o tocassem no pescoço.

Yakumo era uma pessoa machucada, eu sabia disso. Isso me dava apenas mais vontade de cuidar dele. Minha vontade era toma-lo em meus braços e dizer que está tudo bem.

Em vez disso me sentei em seu lado, olhei em seus olhos (era impossível para mim não pensar em quanto seus olhos eram lindos.) e toquei seu rosto com o maior carinho que pude.

"Desculpe, eu entendo." – eu sorri levemente para ele e torci para que ele não ouvisse a tristeza em minha voz. - "E espero que você também entenda que eu nunca vou te fazer nenhum mal."

Eu acariciei sua bochecha e ele fechou os olhos com uma expressão satisfeita. De repente ele pega minha mão e beija meus dedos. Eu o olho surpreendida. A febre está mesmo muito alta, já que ele não faria algo do tipo se tivesse completamente são.

"Você não precisa se desculpar." – ele diz com a voz baixa e entrelaça seus dedos nos meus. - "eu que sou quebrado".

Ele parece extremamente triste ao dizer isso. Eu olho novamente em seus olhos e aperto suavemente sua mão.

"Se você pensa assim, então basta que eu te concerte, não é?"- eu digo séria e ele apenas ri suavemente.

"Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho até agora" – ele olha para mim com um meio sorriso e leva meus dedos de volta para seu pescoço e me deixa tocá-lo levemente por um momento.

"Eu pretendo continuar fazendo" eu digo corada e ele sorri novamente.

De repente algo toma conta de mim e eu não posso me segurar. Eu me inclino e toco meus lábios nos seus. Dou apenas um leve selinho rapidamente e logo me afasto. Seus lábios são macios e quentes por conta da febre. Ele olha para mim corado e surpreso e eu me dou conta do que fiz e tento me afastar. Yakumo segura a minha mão e não me deixa ir.

"Acho que isso conta como se aproveitar de um incapaz" – ele diz com a sobrancelha erguida e eu só consigo fechar os olhos e virar o rosto que está mais vermelho que qualquer tomate.

"Eu sei que não deveria ter feito algo assim desta forma" – eu disse ainda sem o olhar – "apenas me solta por um momento!".

"Olha para mim" – ele diz com uma voz tão imperativa que não consigo dizer não. Ele esta olhando firmemente para mim e então suspira. – "Eu acho que já passou da hora de conversarmos sobre isso"

"Sobre o que?" – eu apenas finjo que não sei do que ele está falando.

"Você sabe exatamente sobre o que" – ele diz sério. – "Sobre nós."

"Eu não quero falar disso agora" eu digo desviando o olhar. Com sua mão livre ele segura meu queixo e me faz olhar para ele.

"Por que não agora?" – Ele diz olhando em meus olhos.

"Porque você está doente e não tenho certeza se vai se lembrar disso depois."

Ele olha para mim por um momento e depois usa suas duas mãos para me trazer para perto e me puxa para baixo das cobertas ao seu lado. Ele vira de lado e ficamos cara a cara, quase encostando nossos narizes.

"Então fique aqui até eu melhorar" Ele diz e tenho certeza que estou corada até a ponta dos pés.

Ele me abraça pela cintura e me traz para perto até estarmos colados. Ele esconde seu rosto em meu pescoço e leva minhas mãos até seus cabelos.

"Eu gosto quando você toca meu cabelo" – ele diz com um suspiro alegre e eu coro ainda mais, se é possível.

Eu afundo meus dedos em seus cabelos bagunçados e o sinto sorrir em meu pescoço. Eu acabo sorrindo de volta.

"Deus, você parece uma criança!" – eu digo com um sorriso.

"Calada!" – ele diz rabugento. Depois olha de repente para meus olhos. "Você não deveria chamar homens para sua cama" – ele diz aborrecido.

"Não é como se e fizesse isso o tempo todo!" – eu respondo irritada – "Alias, você é o único que já esteve aqui."

"Bom. Eu já imaginava isso. Você é uma boa garota" – Ele enterra seu rosto novamente em meu pescoço.

"Francamente, o que eu devo fazer com você?" – eu digo exasperada.

"Continuar me acalentando é uma boa ideia. " – ele sugere. Eu sorrio e faço o que ele pede e continuo acalentando-o até ele dormir e eu acabar dormindo também.

xxx

_**Yakumo**_

Eu acordo quente e confortável. Sinto um cheiro bom e braços em volta de mim. Me sinto confuso por um momento e então me lembro. _Deus_, eu gemo internamente _não fazia ideia que eu virava um pervertido quando estava com febre._

Não que ela fosse melhor que eu. Afinal ela me beijou. Foi um beijo leve, mas significativo. Como eu posso continuar ignorando o que sentimos um por outro depois disso?

Eu abro meus olhos e vejo o rosto de Haruka bem próximo de mim. Nós estamos totalmente agarrados embaixo das cobertas, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, meus braços em volta de sua cintura e suas mãos em meus cabelos. Eu gemo levemente ao lembrar que pedi que ela me acalentasse. O que há de errado comigo?

Ela abre os olhos e olha para mim, então cora espetacularmente. Ela tenta disfarçar.

"Ah, Yakumo-kun, se sente melhor?" – Ela toca minha testa para ver a temperatura. Eu sinto que ela não vai mais tocar meu pescoço sem permissão, então seguro sua mão e a guio até lá. Não há razão para teme-la. Sei disso agora.

Ela sorri para mim e me toca com tanta gentileza que uma parte de mim quer chorar. Outra parte bem grande de mim quer beijá-la e novamente me pergunto que merda há de errado comigo.

"Parece que sua febre já passou. Se sente melhor?" - Ela pergunta e eu aceno que sim com a cabeça.

"Isso significa que agora podemos conversar?" – não tenho certeza do porquê de eu fazer a pergunta. Provavelmente eu apenas cansei de mentir. A maior parte de mim já estava convencida de que eu merecia estar vivo e merecia ser feliz. Acho que ter certeza que ela me queria seria a confirmação.

"A gente realmente não tem o que conversar." – ela diz e por um momento eu fico tenso, mas quando olho em seu rosto eu entendo. Ela está corada e constrangida, tem algumas lágrimas nos olhos e tenta desviar o olhar. "Eu acho que não podia ser mais clara. Eu não vou mais conseguir esconder isso, então se não for reciproco eu provavelmente nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para você, e..."

Eu a puxo para perto e devolvo seu beijo. Diferente dela eu não dou apenas um toque de lábios. Assim que meus lábios tocam a sua boca macia eu a beijo lentamente. Depois de um tempo peço passagem com minha língua e ela me permite, me beijando de volta. Suas mãos acariciam os cabelos de minha nuca e eu sorrio em sua boca. A sensação de sua boca na minha é maravilhosa. Saber que ela me corresponde é ainda melhor. Quando nos separamos estamos ofegantes e vejo que seus lábios estão vermelhos. Eu encosto minha testa na dela e olho em seus olhos.

"Então concordamos, não é? Chega de esconder". – ela sorri tímida e confirma com a cabeça. Eu suspiro. "Você quer mesmo ficar comigo? Você sabe que eu..."

"Eu já disse que não me importo" – ela me interrompe. "Eu conheço você. Bastante, eu ouso dizer. E não me importo." – Ela beija meu olho esquerdo com ternura. – "Você me concertou, agora apenas deixe que eu concerte você.".

Eu sorrio e a beijo outra vez, longamente. Quando nos separamos eu digo:

"Ainda não amanheceu"

Ela olha para mim e concorda. Ela toca meu rosto e depois acaricia meus cabelos.

"Então vamos apenas dormir"

Ela fala e não posso concordar mais.

"Boa noite Yakumo" – ela diz gentilmente e não posso deixar de perceber que ela não usou o sufixo. Gosto disso. Ela é a ultima pessoa de quem eu quero qualquer formalidade.

"Boa noite Haruka" – eu respondo e sinto sua surpresa como aconteceu da outra única vez que chamei seu nome.

Eu abraço novamente e digo a mim mesmo que já tinha passado da hora.

_Xxx_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado :) _

_Eu realmente imagino que Yakumo seria um doente (ou bêbado) manhoso. Simplesmente combina com a personalidade de gato dele (risos)._

_Pra quem lê a novel sabe que la pelo final do volume 1 já ta claro pra todo mundo (menos pra eles) que eles se gostam e a cada nova pagina que você lê você pensa "Pelo amor de Deus, beija de uma vez!"_

_Mas nós amamos mesmo assim :3_

_Há um tempo eu decidi não escrever fanfics longas, porque eu sempre acabava me atrapalhando e parando pela metade. Então, fazia tempo que não escrevia nada tão longo, espero que tenha ficado bom! Também não posto nada que não esteja terminado, como disse antes, apenas achei que era grande demais para um só capitulo._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Obs.: Eu realmente ainda espero reviews 3_


End file.
